New century?
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Poison, Peppercorn, Bram, and Anderson have successfully escaped from Pharie and arrived in the realm of man. But the realm is not how they remembered. How will they cope with technology? What is in this 'Coffee? and what about Aelthar?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Poison fanfiction. Lovr it or hate it, just read it.**

P

O

I

S

O

N

I ran. I pumped my arms and kicked up my feet as quick as I could.

"Poison!" Peppercorn screamed. "Slow down! I can not- 'pant'- run- 'pant'- as fast-'pant'- as you." I stopped and turned. Peppercorn, Bram, and Anderson were standing about 3 feet away. Peppercorn was panting heavely and holding her side, while Bram and Anderson were trying to catch there breath.

"Come on." I encouraged. I walked over and stood at there sides. "We are almost there. I can see the Bone Witches shack right up ahead. If we do not hurry, Aelthar and his army will arrive. Then we shall ALL be dead." My last sentance seemed to get everyone motivated. Soon we were all running again.

We got to the Bone Witches house. Truthfully, calling it a house was being kind. It was more like a shack. I ran up to the door and flung it open.

"Come on! Get in! Aelthar can not pass through here unless he REALLY wants to go into the human world. And knowing him, I don't think he would like that." I yelled. Everyone ran inside. I turned and was about to close the door when I saw a huge black thing rise on the horizon. I squinted, and at closer look saw it was the army. And leading it was the familier, red headed, self centered, Idiotic Phaerie lord Aelthar. He raised his sword and pointed it right at me.

"GET THEM!" He shrieked. And belive me, when a Pharie shrieks, you do NOT want to hear it. I covered my ears and quickly slammed the door shut just as the army ran over the hills like a sea of evil.I pressed my back against the door, relived. I took a deep breath, only to be faced with an absoloutly terrible smell.

"O lord!" I cried. I covered my nose and waved my hand in front of my face. " Does this shack not have a cleaning spell or something?" I asked.

"Sorry Poison. I will get to cleaning the mess right away." Peppercorn said. She ran off, and returned with a broom.

"Here." I said. I took the dustbin she was holding in her hand and waved it around. "I will help you." She smiled, grateful for my offer and the fact that she does not have to clean dog corpses by herself.

"Um, I will go make something to, er, eat." Bram said. He turned and shuffled off to find a kitchen.

"Bram." Peppercorn cried at him. "That is the BATHROOM! The kitchen is the other way." She explained.

I chuckled, leaning on the wall as a red faced Bram walked briskly the opposite direction.

"All right." I said "How about we start cleaning?" Peppercorn nodded her agreement and began sweeping.

Several minutes went by before I spoke.

"So, what do you think Aelthar will be doing now that he can not get to us?" I questioned.

Peppercorn stopped sweeping and cocked her head, as if she was lost in thought.

"Well, knowing Aelthar, he is probably returned to his throne room, is having a temper tantrum, screaming at a couple of nobles, and is plotting on how to get us." Peppercorn decided.

"Yes, I think you are correct about that." I said."I'm going to go see how Bram is doing."

"I will come with you." Peppercorn said excitedly. She dropped her broom and gazed at me eagerly. Sometimes, Peppercorn can be so funny and innocent. Kind of like a puppy.

"Well then, come on." I said. We turned and walked through the horrible hallway into the kitchen. Bram was standing there, holding a bowl and flour, and looking absoloutly lost. I arched my eyebrow and walked until I was standing beside him.

"Do you need some help?" I asked. He nodded.

In 5 minutes, we had quiet a lovely loaf of bread.

"How do women do it?" Bram asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Because were woman. We are more skilled than men in the art of cooking." I chuckled. Bram scrowled, but you could see that, just under his bushy moustach, he was smirking.

We sat on the dirty floor and ate breadfor a little while, before Peppercorn spoke.

"So Poison, what should we do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"I inquired.

"I mean, should we go back to the land of Pharie and face Aelthar, or should we go to the human world and face what ever year it is there?" She wondered.

I sat there, gaping at her.

"While we can not stay here and live in the witches house! I have horrible meories here!" Peppercorn cried defensivly. I sat there, deep in thought, before I made the decision.

"Well, I have no interest in being executed by an angry, murderouse, clinicly insane Phaerie, so go pack the possesion you would like to bring. We are going to the human world." I declaired.

...

2 hours later, we were packed and prepared to leave. I gazed around the house. Bad things had happened here, and I had no interest in staying. But with a little cleaning, the house would actually be close to sutible for living things. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then I turned and faced my friends.

"Ready?" I asked them. Bram and Peppercorn nodded, while Anderson meowed what I hoped was an agreement. The 4 of us turned until we were facing the door that would lead to the realm of man.

"On the count of 3." I declaired. "1. . . 2. . . **3**!" As I said 3, I flung open the door and stumbled through. When I regained my footing, I was shocked. In the place of the forests, mudhouses, and dirt roads I were so familier with, were towering buildings, roads that were gray and looked painful, not a tree in sight, and tons of people staring at us strangely. I turned and looked at my friends. Even Anderson looked scared.

"What happened to the TREE'S?" Peppercorn shrieked.

**A.N: DONE! Whatcha think of chapter numero un? eh? Tell me by. . . REVIEWING! TADAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


End file.
